Lost in that dance
by Raphaela-San
Summary: Es ist ein großer Ball auf Malfoy Manor.Draco hört ein wunderschönes Lied.Wird es jemanden geben mit dem er sich zusammen darin verlieren kann! Romance, Slash, Oneshot


Hey Ich bin zur Zeit echt süchtig nach dem Paaring... und dann hab ich neulich auch noch so ein schönes Lied gehört... Tja und schon musst ich das hier schreiben sfzt  
Warnings: Romance, seeehr zucker Disclamer: Blaise, Draco sowie alle anderen Figuren und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld. Widmung: Für Listle durch die ich dieses Paaring echt lieben gelernt habe... Viel Spaß bei der Story

Lost in that dance 

/Ist das ein Tango/  
Ein leichtes Seufzen war von dem Jungen zu hören, der die Arme auf den weißen Marmor der Balkonbalustrade gestützt hinaus in die kalte Nacht blickte.

Es war einer jener großen Bälle auf Malfoy Manor, die jedes Jahr zweimal stattfanden. Einmal im Sommer, einmal im Winter.

Nun war es August, die Nacht schwül, die Luft immer noch schwer von der Hitze des Tages.

Und dazu der Tango...

Die süße Musik... die rauchige Stimme der Sängerin... Sommer...

Die Finger des Blonden wippten leise im Takt mit.

Ja, er konnte Tango tanzen... doch... mit wem?  
Erneut seufzte er.

Er wusste sehr wohl, mit wem er tanzen wollte, doch dieser jemand, war nicht hier und selbst wenn... er würde ablehnen... oder?

Draco drehte sich um, sah in den mit Leuten schon fast überfüllten Ballsaal.

Die bunten Roben der Gäste, das Lachen, die leise gemurmelten Gespräche, das alles verschmolz, ging vollkommen in dem wunderschönen Lied unter, war nur ein weiterer Teil der Melodie.

Seine Eltern, dort, in der Mitte des Saals; Narzissa, die den Kopf auf die Schulter ihres Ehemanns gelegt hatte, den sie doch nicht liebte.

Lucius, der seine Hand zwischen ihren Schulterblättern ruhen ließ, dominant führte.

Sie sahen so perfekt aus.

Sie waren es nicht.

Die Liebe, die sie angeblich verband, hatte es niemals gegeben. Draco wusste da, aber es hatte ihn nie gestört.

Was ihn an diesem Bild störte, war, dass er das Gefühl hatte, es wäre unrecht, zu diesem wunderschönen Lied zu tanzen, ohne etwas dabei zu empfinden, es war ein Frevel.

Am liebsten wäre er jetzt direkt durch die breiten gläsernen Flügeltüren des Balkons gestürmt, hätte sie auseinandergerissen.

Er tat es nicht.

Natürlich nicht.

Angewidert drehte er sich um, blickte erneut hoch zu den Sternen.

Das Lied ging weiter, schien ewig zu dauern.

Liebe.

Bittersüße, herzzerbrechende, stürmische, leidenschaftliche sehnsüchtige Liebe.

Das war es, was jeder Ton dieser Melodie enthielt.

Wie gut der junge Slytherin sie doch kannte, diese verfluchte Liebe.

Sie hielt sein Herz umfangen, fest, jeden Tag.

Auch heute Abend hatte sie ihn nicht losgelassen, egal wie kultiviert eine Unterhaltung gewesen war, egal wie hübsch das Mädchen, mit dem er getanzt hatte.

Sein Herz litt, war nicht hier, an diesem Ort, sondern bei ihm.

Eine einzelne Träne rann über seine Wange.

„Wo bist du jetzt nur...", flüsterte er leise, fragte die kalten Sterne.

„Hier..."

Mit einer schnellen flüssigen Bewegung drehte er sich um, sah in zwei wunderschöne saphirblaue Augen.

Vollkommen regungslos stand er da, sein Engel, mit einem leichten, beinahe schüchternen Lächeln auf den zart geschwungen Lippen.

Draco konnte es nicht glauben, war es ein Traum! Eine Illusion, heraufbeschworen von dem melancholischen Tango?

Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus, berührte die Wange seines Gegenübers.

Er konnte die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingerkuppen spüren.

Nein, keine Illusion.

Realität.

Er hätte jetzt viel sagen können.

Was machst du hier?

Schön, dass du da bist.

Ich liebe dich.

Unwichtig, alles.

„Willst du mit mir tanzen, Blaise?"

„Ja, gerne, Draco..."

Sanft zog der Malfoyerbe sein schwarzhaariges Gegenüber in seine Arme, legte eine Hand zwischen seine Schulterblätter, verhakte die Finger der anderen mit Blaises.

Er schloss die Augen, atmete den Geruch seines Geliebten ein und ließ sich dann einfach von der Musik davontragen.

Was machte es schon, dass sie auf dem Balkon standen, dass jeder, der aus dem Ballsaal kam, sie sehen konnte, was machte es, dass sie beide Männer waren?  
Das Lied würde zu Ende gehen, irgendwann, viel zu schnell.

Das Einzige, was zählt, ist, die kostbaren Momente nicht zu verschwenden und sein Herz an die Liebe und an die Musik zu verlieren.

Ja, es ist ein Tango.


End file.
